The sudden apearance of the commoner student
by mokenju
Summary: Maybe only a commoner can truly understand another commoner hinted Kyoya. Tamaki and the twins think he is wrong but, who knows...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A.N: I don't own Ouran and etc,etc... but it would be awesome to own it, wouldn't be?. I'm not an english native speaker so please be gentle.

* * *

**The sudden appearance of the commoner student**

Haruhi walked slowly along the corridors of the school with a dreamy, very happy smile. She almost was used to her surrealist and funny life as a host, but it was also true that a moment of peace, a moment of relaxation far away of the crazy members of the Ouran Host club was something to treasure and enjoy bit a bit. While she was crossing a great window (almost at the same time that some birds outside) she suddenly stopped. But... wait a minute, wasn't she being a little naive after all?. When was the last time that Tamaki and the other morons had gave her a little time to breath since she known them?. Yep, the answer was clear, never.

Haruhi sighed and thought thorougly about the subject. Mori had practice at the Kendo Club. Hunny was practicing martial arts at home. Kyouya was in the middle of an important business meeting. And Tamaki.,her sight sharpened with a killer look, Tamaki had tried to avoid her and said hurriedly that he had to do something in another place just before the twins had took him out of the room. All of them we're lying and Haruhi only could justify her ignorance of something that obvious in the fact that she had an important exam and was more indifferent to their stupid acts than any usual day. Her face went pale while she tried to imagine what they we're doing at her back. Then she smiled and started to laugh happily in a way that could make the twins and Tamaki flush. She couldn't deny it, now life was far more enjoyable than before.

Haruhi stopped just in front of the Third Music Room's door just in time to clarify all her doubts. She could hear the piano, an incredible beautiful melody. It was a little strange that he was playing now. And that piano, where in the earth they put it when nobody was using it?. But she preferred don't follow that paranoid line of thinking, so shacked her head and opened the door.

- Tamaki?

But he wasn't Tamaki. That boy was brown haired and with a light dark skin. Haruhi though that if Tamaki was pulled inside a giant toaster the result probably won't differ too much. She tried to suppress a giggle unsuccessfully and the boy who had stop playing and was consulting his sheets raised his head with an uneasy look at his eyes. She walked near him while thinking that maybe her "work" at the host club was damaging her mental faculties on a way she wouldn't be able to repair afterwards. What a scary thought.

He separated himself from the piano a little, like afraid of being punished.

- I'm... I'm very sorry. I thought that... It was a music room and it was empty so...

- I suppose it was a music room some time ago... but now is owned by the Host Club. Maybe nobody needed it before...

And Haruhi added to herself with a shudder that if somebody had needed the music room before, Kyouya had found the way to get them out to make free space for his club.

- Host club?... It's like... a friendship service?

Haruhi flushed remembering the over the top Tamaki and the others' displays and the Kyouya sharpened commercial instinct that could sell to their customers the most insignificant "borrowed" object of any host.

- Yes... something like that. It's about... most of all... being nice...

He look at her with astonishment for a while.

- You don't look like a host.- he seemed to be now aware of what he was saying- Oh... I'm sorry, I only was trying to say that is kind a strange hobby for someone like you... I'm only making things worse...

- No, You don't have to apologise - answered Haruhi smiling- You are right. I'm still amazed most of the time for being here yet. My name is Fujioka Haruhi. You are a new student, aren't you?

- Yes, my name is Eric.

He tried to shake her hand. Haruhi had no time to decide if he was a half like Tamaki or not, when the door was suddenly opened.

-Haru...

Tamaki ,who had entered with his usual high spirits, was petrified in front of the door. The twins ,who had to push him in his petrified state to the other side to enter in the room, became petrified too when they saw the hand of Haruhi still in the hand of a total stranger. Hunny and Mori who had to dodge the other three, shared their amazement. Only Kyoya seemed indifferent like always but quickly made a pair of annotations on his notebook.

- And they're the other members of the Host Club.- Haruhi said a little surprised of being able to be ashamed of them after all she had seen to date.


	2. Chapter 2

The tragic story of the piano player

When the presentations we're over Haruhi could breath normally again. Yes, it was true that Tamaki was no more in high spirits and it was also true that Hikaru looks hadn't loose half the hostility toward the stranger, but tension had relaxed a lot since they had understood that Eric and her had just met. What a relief!. But something inside Haruhi was also angry with them. They always we're making a fuss about nothing.  
- So Erik - said happily honey- You play the piano too like Tamaki-kun?

Erik nodded and tried to talk with Tamaki about that but he only received some short,mumbled answers to his questions and had to stop. Haruhi thought Tamaki's behavior childish and decided to punish him.

- He is the best piano player I had heard in all my life- and she sipped her tea ignoring Tamaki's faint. The twins tried to wake him pushing him to one side and the other but like it seemed nothing more could be done they left him lying in his chair.

- He has to be an extraordinary piano player to have won the scholarship that has allowed him to study in Ouran.- said Kyoya with a suspicious shine in his glasses.

- Okasan... You are at his side too?- Tamaki revived for a moment- Tell our daughter that we didn't raise her to let a total stranger take her hand. Tell her...

- At least he in not a kissalholic - remarked an angry haruhi sipping her tea strongly.

Tamaki's body flow slowly to the floor.

- Okasan?... daughter?- Erik started to suspect that all had to be a weird dream. That bunch of strange people... it had to be a dream for sure.

Haruhi tried to reconduct the conversation.

- You won a scholarship. So you are not rich, it means you are like...

- You...- mumbled Hikaru with a strange face. Kaoru looked at his brother but didn't say anything. He felt the same that Hikaru, like it usually happened... a bad feeling.

But although Kaoru had wanted to add something it had been impossible because suddenly the rough sound of a big motor filled the third music room and Renge laughing as usual when she came of that sort was in front of them.

- Hu...hu...hu. I see it. I see it. The tragic piano player has made his apparition at the host club.

- Tragic?- Erik was now sure that all was a dream. He looked to the floor, this girls had pass trough the floor?

- A wonderful player with a sad past. He doesn't want to talk about it because the memories of the sad event still make him cry. It was many years ago...

- I haven't said anything about my past because nobody has asked me yet... - tried to protest Eric, but the member of the host club made a discouraging gesture. When Renge had started her speeches nobody in the world could stop her. She was like a force of the nature. And so she continued on a on...

- It's a classic commoner story. They we're poor and his love was sick. He played the piano for her and it made her happy but, he had to stop. Because he had to play for strangers night and day in order to gain the money for her treatment. And when he finally had all the money... she... oh girls can you feel the angst?

A bunch of Ouran girls we're now with then. And yes, their dreamily eyes told them that they we're feeling the angst.

- Rich bastards- mumbled Haruhi- they can left at the moment whatever they are doing and follow Renge. Maybe they've beepers?

- When he went to her house with the money, she was... dead.- said finally Renge in a glorious ecstasy of angst.

All the girl started to cry happily at once.

- Angst? So, it's all about it- said Kyoya thinking loudly and then he turn to where a really scared Erik tried to protect himself behind the piano of the girly mob.Kyouya smiled.- Erik we have some business to talk about.

- You want that I become a... Host myself?- finally managed to said Erik when all the girly mob had left the room and the environment was more peaceful, or something like that again.

- Yes, that scholarship is a good one. But I'm sure you have extra expenses...

Erik flushed but didn't answer anything. Kyouya smiled more openly.

- No way! - said Tamaki who had recuperated his solid form.- I'm the Host king and I don't want another host.

- Well, the bought french carriage, the imported french patisserie, the Mona Lisa you rented... the host club needs money to pay that extraordinary expenses... really extraordinary expenses...

Tamaki was petrified. But the twins we're ready to fight!

- The lord is right! We don't need more hosts!

- And that reminds me of other extraordinary expenses... like the furniture of the hall Hikaru and Kaoru destroyed when they we're fighting... I think that furniture was... really expensive.

Tamaki and the twins started to cry. But then the same thought seemed to reach their brains at once. They signaled to Mori and Honey.

- They're always destroying things! What about them?  
Honey continued eating cakes and Mori remained expresionless like almost always. - Honey and Mori have the good taste to only destroy things outside the limits of our school.

Tamaki and the twins we're defeated. And maybe they only imagined the evil shine of Mori and Honey's looks.

- He is really the Shadow king.- said Haruhi a little scared.

- It seems that we all agree so the matter is settled.- said Kyouya closing his notebook- From now on Eric, you are a host. 


End file.
